Flames of Love
by Knave Iespyk
Summary: The paralels between Firefly and Zarana and their respective relationships.


The Flames of Love

  
  


The Terrordrome, in all its glory, stood in the middle of a swampy region. The building was buzzing with activity, due to the recent Cobra successes. A team led by Major Bludd had been sent to attack a newly discovered set of Incan ruins. This was a diversionary tactic, designed to keep G. I. Joe unaware of Cobra's true target; Iceland.

  
  


Thanks to Doctor Mindbender and Joe traitor Airtight, they had devised a scheme to plant tiny transmitters all the way around the coast of Iceland to convince the public to join Cobra.

  
  


Unfortunately, in an odd sort of way, Major Bludd had done his job a little too well. The Joe forces had been routed and its members either captured or sent running to the hills.

  
  


In all of this, it wasn't hard to miss Zarana's sullen look. Her boyfriend of sorts, they'd only had one official date, was one of several Joes captured during an earlier mission. If she couldn't convince him to change sides within three days he, along with the other nineteen prisoners, would be encased in gold and put on display. Her only confidant was Destro.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Destro watched the room in which Mainframe, the aforementioned boyfriend, was sitting. He had wisely decided to have cameras placed in the room so that he could spy on the young man.

  
  


Mainframe appeared to be agitated, as he cradled his head in his hands. He was obviously weighing the pros and cons of joining Cobra or staying true to G.I. Joe. He switched the set off as the Baroness entered the room. He had promised Zarana to keep her secret, and that included keeping it from the Baroness.

  
  


"I assume that you have some information?" Destro asked.

  
  


"Indeed. Firefly has provided me with the information we need to more firmly keep him in line," she replied.

  
  


It was an ingenious scheme. The Baroness had managed to get Firefly hooked on a very dangerous drug that was derived from the sap of a tree in Peru. Basically it was a muscle relaxant, but if one were to cut off their supply of the drug it was fatal. The muscles, being dependant on the drug after a short time, would seize up and refuse to move. This usually resulted in suffocation and ultimately, death. If Firefly didn't want to become just another victim, he would have to supply the Baroness with whatever information she wanted.

  
  


"Do tell," Destro said, removing his mask to allow himself to drink from his glass of wine.

  
  


"It seems that there's a certain woman in Firefly's past that he would rather not acknowledge. But his personal journals make reference to her, and note that she's a member of Cobra. It would be an easy enough task to bring her to the Terrordrome, drop hints that Firefly isn't dead, as she believes..."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zartan smirked as he stood in the doorway to Zarana's room. She was reclined on the couch, eyes closed, head bouncing slightly to the tunes being pumped through her walkman. With the flick of a switch his body seemed to quiver as Mainframe's shape appeared overtop his own flesh. Holographic technology at its finest, he mused. He walked closer and touched her foot. Instantly her eyes flicked open and a knife was pressed to his throat. She paused, taking in who it was and sheathed the dagger.

  
  


"Nice try, Zartan," she spat, "but I recognize your smell anywhere."

  
  


"Just testing your reflexes. I assume your mission has failed?" he asked.

  
  


"Mainframe will join us. Don't you worry about a thing, luv."

  
  


"I'm not worried at all. Not about him, anyway. I'd be more concerned about you. Losing the man of your dreams, forced to see him covered in gold, the pain clear on his face. Maybe he'll strike an interesting pose for you. I wonder what his last thoughts will be," Zartan rambled, standing stock still, pretending he was the one covered in gold. Zarana decked him. "I'll assume, then, that you haven't had your way with him then?" he managed to smile.

  
  


"Have my way with him? Are you bonkers?" Zarana demanded.

  
  


"I'll take that as a no. I'd hurry if I were you. Three days isn't long." Zartan walked out the door, ignoring the scathing looks she was giving him. As soon as the door closed he heard the sound of a lamp shattering against it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Firefly knelt beside a stack of crates, poking around trying to find just the right one. There were two ways to blow up buildings, sloppily or his way. Cobra Commander wanted further diversions to keep the Joe team occupied while the Terrordrome was readied to be moved to its new location, whenever that was. Ergo, he had asked his demolitions expert to go to a Joe outpost base and blow it up.

  
  


He shifted one of the crates aside and examined the label on the next box carefully. Yes. That was the one. He pried open the box and produced three of the small cylinders. Two would be needed, but a third never hurt. He closed the crate up again and headed out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Destro watched Mainframe's actions, trying to determine whether or not there was a Cobra operative beneath that Joe facade. Something, anything, that might indicate that he could be converted. There was nothing. In fact there was more that suggested he would turn on them as soon as he got the chance. No, this Joe would never join Cobra. Not even for Zarana's sake. With that decided, he called on the woman.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zarana was quick to answer the summons. The sooner she found out about his verdict, the sooner she could deal with it. Destro was sitting by his fireplace in a large armchair when she arrived. He motioned her to take a seat beside him in an identical chair. She crossed to the chair and stopped. "You've decided to kill him, haven't you," she said flatly.

  
  


"The cameras in his room are still rolling. He will join Cobra only that he might betray us and return to G. I. Joe. An admirable trait, but one that we cannot allow," Destro replied.

  
  


"Let me talk with him. Just one more time."

  
  


"No! I have done everything I can because I see some of myself in you. However, my mind is made up. Mainframe will die with the others."

  
  


Zarana forced back the tears that were threatening to come. Perhaps sensing this, and being a gentleman, Destro turned his head away.

  
  


She felt confused, angry and a little scared. Sure, she knew that love could strike more than once, but that didn't make it an easy pill to swallow. She turned swiftly on her heel and walked out the door.

  
  


Were she able to see Destro's face, she would realize that he too was holding back tears, remembering another time, another place.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Firefly went over his mental itinerary. He had everything he could possibly need for this assignment. A limited amount of food, a spare set of clothes, money, weapons and explosives. The works. All would go well, assuming that partner he was being assigned was anywhere near capable.

  
  


That had been a bit of a surprise. The Baroness, having given him final orders, had mentioned that he would be assigned a partner for the mission. Someone to teach in the ways of plastic explosives, although said person already had some training. She had been very coy about who this person would be, and had left, chuckling.

  
  


It was never a good sign when the Baroness seemed happy about something. It usually meant trouble for somebody, and Firefly hoped it wouldn't be for him.

  
  


"Aidan! It is you!" a hauntingly familiar voice shouted. Firefly wheeled around and caught the sight of a woman in a garb similar to his, except that hers had a hint of red to it.

  
  


"Oh crap," Firefly cursed silently. "Wick. What a surprise. The Baroness sent you, I assume."

  
  


Wick, otherwise known as Cassandra Velmont, was an old love interest of his. While he had been in the relationship purely for the money and bragging rights to his friends, she was in it because she almost literally worshipped the ground he walked on. When he had broken up with her, she had continually dogged him, begging him to take her back. He transferred to another division of Cobra two weeks later, and had not heard from her since. Until now.

  
  


"Oh, come on Aidan. There's no need to be so formal. You can call me by my real name, I don't mind," she replied, tossing her bag next to his. "You do remember my real name, don't you?"

  
  


"We're Cobra operatives. Our real names are liabilities. All it takes is one Joe to overhear and..."

  
  


"There are no Joes around for miles. Come on, let's get our things in our jeep. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mainframe looked up at the sound of the door hissing open. He smiled broadly at Zarana as she came in, though the smile faded as he saw the look on her face. He rushed to her and caught her up in his arms. Gently he brushed her hair as she buried her head in his shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked.

  
  


She looked up into his eyes and shook head sadly. "They're going to kill you," she whispered. "They think you'll run away from Cobra. That you'll betray us."

  
  


Mainframe's eyes widened. He knew some of the situation, but hadn't really expected to hear those words. It always seemed like the ranking members of G.I. Joe were pulled from the fire at the last minute, but would this time be an exception.

  
  


"I wish Zartan and I had never captured Cobra Commander and them. If we hadn't then that rescue attempt would never have happened and you'd still be free."

  
  


"Don't say that. It was a worthwhile mission. G.I. Joe had to try, and you guys were only doing what was best for you. I mean, look at it this way. Zartan can go anywhere in public that he wants and G.I. Joe can't lay a finger on him, not until he pulls another stunt. I told Flint it was a stupid idea, that's like asking Zartan to commit murder. Just do me a favour and never forget me," Mainframe said, tilting her chin up.

  
  


"Never," she whispered, meeting his lips half way.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Firefly attempted to ignore Cassandra's incessant rambling, with minimal success. The two were approaching the Joe bunker and would soon have to drop to total silence. He could hardly wait. It seemed, from what she had said, that she had spent the last year looking for him, fighting to gain rank so that she could have access to the necessary files, and had not dated anyone since. Her superiors, if she was to be believed, thought well of her, and were constantly impressed at how a twenty-two year old could attain so much knowledge and accomplish so much.

  
  


"Of course, when the Baroness called me up yesterday, I simply had to come down. I mean, even if it hadn't been a direct order to join you, I would have. I felt like I could run here to catch up to you, but then thought that taking a chopper ride would be so much faster, so I decided to take one of those instead. Man, you wouldn't believe how long that flight felt like it was taking. It just seemed to go on and on and on. I asked the pilot if he could go any faster, but he said we couldn't and..." finally Firefly put up his hand.

  
  


"Okay. We're within range. We'll have to be absolutely quiet until I give the word," he said, although in truth he could have given them another few metres. He intended to do the same on the way back. With luck, they would be spotted and she would be captured, but then she'd probably spill all the information she had about him, his family and his life. That wouldn't be good.

  
  


They crept closer to the Joe bunker, noting the three guards that walked slowly around the perimeter. He tapped Wick on the shoulder and pointed at the nearest of the three, then at himself and the other two. When the guards were at optimum range he counted three seconds off on his fingers and rushed them.

  
  


The first guard he encountered took the blow to the back of the head properly and collapsed unconscious. The second one was caught turning around at the slight rustle and found the butt of a gun smashing into his jaw. He fell with a barely audible groan as Firefly administered a second shot to the head. He turned to find that Wick had done an equally superb job.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zarana returned from her shift on guard duty to find a message waiting for her. It was a request to go to a small glade near the Terrordrome in an hour. While confusing, she was fatigued enough that she couldn't be bothered to argue and went to find Zartan's swamp sled. He was busy with Cobra Commander and wouldn't need it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Spirit looked over to where Bazooka was smacking his gum loudly and shook his head. It was very difficult to meditate with such noise going on around him. The two were the command element of the small bunker that was designed to keep a closer eye on Cobra activity. Freedom let out a pitiful squawk, sensing his master's annoyance.

  
  


"You mind? That bird makes it hard to read my comic books," Bazooka said.

  
  


Spirit considered a biting reply, but that was not his way. Instead he focused his energy inwards in an attempt to seek inner peace. And then there was an explosion. Instantly he was on his feet and heading to the door, as Bazooka stumbled to follow. A second explosion rocked the foundations and even the slow witted Bazooka knew what was going to happen. Their base was coming down around their ears.

  
  


"Everybody out!" Spirit shouted, knocking on bedroom doors. Two more explosions hit before the structure collapsed. The native shaman looked around at the assembled crowd. Fifteen men had made it out. Ten more were trapped inside. This was not how it should have been.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"One of yours was a dud," Firefly snapped.

  
  


"Mine? How can you tell that?" Wick retorted.

  
  


"We set five explosives. I set two, you set three. Mine were on the north side. You set yours on the south. You can clearly see two trails of smoke on the north side. That means one of yours is a dud."

  
  


"Well sorry. Not everyone can be as good a..."

  
  


"No excuses. If this were a bigger situation, a mistake like that could be fatal. What if the Joes in that area you didn't hit came out and saw you? You'd be trapped. Now shape up," Firefly said.

  
  


"Sure thing Aidan... I mean Firefly."

  
  


* * *

  
  


At first Zarana wondered what kind of sick joke this was. Who would have done such a thing. Mainframe hanging by his arms from a tree branch in the middle of a clearing. "Blasted Zartan is probably having himself a good laugh at my expense," she spat, shooting the rope. "I wonder where he got the dummy from..." the words stuck in her mouth as she heard the groan from Mainframe. It was the real thing, but how?

  
  


"He will wake in another hour or so," Destro said, stepping out of the shadows. "After that he will be free to go." Zarana checked his pulse and then back at Destro, confused. "You have given me information that I desire, although I would hear the full story. In Mainframe's room you mentioned that you and Zartan had captured Cobra Commander, myself and the Baroness."

  
  


Zarana's face paled as she realized that Mainframe's room had still been bugged when she'd told that to her man. Haltingly she told Destro the full story, if only because he would make assumptions on her guilt otherwise.

  
  


"Mainframe's life, then, for your information. Cobra Commander will agree with me, I'm certain," Destro said. "Once you are done saying your good-byes to Mainframe, you will want to say them to your brother."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Firefly growled and threw his pack into his room. The Baroness would pay dearly for this transgression. She would not be allowed to do this to him. Either that or Wick would be found in a pool of her own blood one day. She'd probably find the concept romantic. Killed by the man she loved. He tore off his mask and reached under his mattress for the small box that contained his drug. He placed a few drops on the tip of his tongue and returned it to its place. Although they set his aching muscles at ease, his mind would not be stilled. Not while she was in the Terrordrome.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zartan nodded slightly to Cobra Commander as he was dismissed, something about an important incoming message, and considered sticking around outside the door to eavesdrop, but then he saw Destro down the hall and decided to go greet him. It was always something of a game to see how much he could taunt the noble Scotsman, and today he seemed to be particularly pleased.

  
  


"Ah, Destro. How is our favourite second in command? Still licking the Commander's boots?" Zartan asked.

  
  


Destro grabbed Zartan by the neck of his vest and thrust him against the wall, ignoring the stunned looks of the guards at the end of the hall. "I know your secret, mercenary, and soon Cobra Commander will learn of your treachery."

  
  


"Treachery? What treachery?" Zartan asked, sounding as innocent as he could.

  
  


"I have learned of your conversation with Flint and Lady Jaye, learned that you and your sister attacked and captured Cobra Commander, my lovely Baroness and myself for the purposes of selling us to G.I. Joe," Destro replied, tightening his grip.

  
  


"Oh really. Your lovely Baroness," Zartan said, thinking quickly. "Does she know your little secret?"

  
  


"You're bluffing," Destro snarled.

  
  


"Am I? Then how about I reveal just how much I know. It was a gentle winter's day in the little French city of Saint Nazaire. You weren't quite the man you are today, just a pup, barely wet behind the ears. You decided to stop in at the little delicatessen called 'La Charcuterie de Madame LaFitte' for a snack when..." Zartan began, slowly being lowered to the ground as he spoke. 

  
  


Destro's lips, all that was clearly visible to the mercenary, paled at the mention of the place. Before he could say another word, Destro had decked him. Zartan immediately kicked out and took the legs out from underneath Destro. The two tumbled across the ground for a moment, each managing to score a punch or two on the other, before the guards pulled the two apart. Cobra Commander came out seconds later and demanded the two enter.

  
  


"What do you two think you're doing?" Cobra Commander demanded. "You're supposed to be on the same side. I cannot have my men fighting amongst themselves at such a critical juncture in my plans. Now then, there is a snag in my plans. Go and fetch the Baroness and the others. We must make new plans."


End file.
